Ivanoff Station's Secrets
by Accendrix
Summary: A trio of Jackal Rangers corner two attractive Scientists and give them hell. (Sexual Violence, Language, Blood, Violence, Non-consensual/Reluctant Smexy time)


Ivanoff Station

"No, wait! Come back! We need help over here!"

"Hey look! It's the Military!"

John-117 clanked past the room while firing an Assault Rifle at a Grunt Ranger cutting off the scientists inside. He then tackled a jackal to the ground and smashed it's head in with his combat knife. Quickly rolling to avoid a volley of needles, they traced back to him only to shatter at the door as it shut. The Chief then picked up a sticky detonator from the floor and launched it at the grunt who fired it. The orange glow emanating from the dart-bomb was horrifying to the creature and it pleaded with non-existent allies to take it off. After waiting for it to get away to a safe distance John detonated the bomb.

"Our Security Team, they just…left us here! Why would they run?" Jolie asked. She was a middle-aged scientist born on Earth but raised in space. Three years ago she was transferred to Ivanoff Station to work on top-secret things. By top-secret she expected Neo-Covenant uprisings or controlled infections of the remaining Flood parasites. She did not expect to stare at a huge pillar of Forerunner technology for three years though. Jolie was of Asian descent, her father was an esteemed official who sponsored the UNSC's war efforts along with the billions of other wealthy aristocrats in society who didn't know a thing about planetary war or the extinction of a whole species. Jolie fueled her career by training with the best, learning from the most out-of-the-box thinkers of her time, and indulging in the pleasures of life that she still could control. Everyone was frightened about the Covenant, scientists included. The sponsors at home thought the UNSC was sending wave after wave of battle-tanks and MAC blast volleys at the enemy. They thought the scientists were creating laser technology instead of hotter rounds of tungsten or lead. Jolie took the mantle of high-expectations when she volunteered to work first-hand with the Science Departments in the UNSC, vigorously working to examine the anatomy of Covenant creatures or examine the Forerunner weapons they used. Ivanoff Station was where she could study Forerunner technology first-hand after a colleague affiliated with Doctor Sandy Tillson got her in after informing her of the discovery.

Excited to be a part of the quest of knowledge she eagerly worked hard to please and advance the study of the ones who came before the humans. But when it came to warcraft, there was an utter gap of ineptness and incompetence. Jolie was not a soldier, she was a pretty scientist who fondled the technology and typed up reports on why this thing turned or that item on the left is different from the one on the right, only slightly though as the one on the left can disobey the laws of physics and the one on the right can occasionally glow a bland orange color. When the Didact arrived with the Liches and War Vessels, she was one of the first to run away screaming. A Hunter Pair had wormed its way into a Research Lab and she sprinted out, eyes watering from the disbelief of all the death around her. A Security Team caught her and some other escaping scientists, leading them to a "safe location."

"We'll be fine in here. Once the all clear is given to get to the escape shuttles we'll fly out of here!" one of them said in a rushed and anxious tone. He shook his head trying to convince himself that his plan was fantastic. He was the first to die. Jolie screamed when the needles punched through his body. A few more and he would have exploded, but another Officer quickly shut the door and the needles shattered. After what seemed like an age of constant gunfire, the Security Team got an all clear and ran out leaving the Scientists and one injured Officer. Jolie's colleague, a man called Alfred- picked up an Assault rile and sat beside some crates. He seemed to be in a stupor of serene calmness. She was near a door jumping up and down on her slender legs, each foot touching the floor in rapid succession. A few growls were heard and an Elite Commander with a Jackal and Grunt saw them through the windows. One gestured at the room and they all opened fire. The doors were malfunctioning and they opened slightly. The Officer fired back while the Scientists cowered in fear. Jolie hugged a door to her right, trying to squeeze into the tiny space available. that's when the other gunfire came, short and loud bangs. A freakishly tall Spartan in rough-around-the-edges Olive armor ran into the battle and killed everyone. The Scientists cried out for help, and that's when he walked in after blowing up a Grunt with some explosive weapon.

"Find Dr. Tillson. She'll get you to the evacuation area!" John barked. Cortana reminded him that The Composer was still under attack. He ran out of the room, unaware of the reinforcements creeping down the hallway. Alfred began to walk out only to be gunned down by green plasma bolts. His body lay at the floor in a smoking crumple. The Security Officer died from his wounds immediately after. These Storm Jackal Rangers were equipped with Carbines and Plasma Pistols. Clad in a skin tight black suit, with blue armor on top- these menacing foes were swaggering down the stairs and through the hallway opening when they saw the glass room. Turning to their right they observed the gruesome piles of grunt parts and carcasses. Blood was everywhere, along with foot prints on the floor leading away. Firing on Alfred was a normal part of their extermination mission. Only Jolie and her female colleague Juliette were in the room. One sneaked up to the door and pointed his carbine through. Jolie was hidden at the door but Juliette was cowering in the corner. The trio of Jackal Rangers went in, standing tall and assessing the situation. The leader, a Plasma Pistol wielding Ranger with a white elite handprint on his helmet, ordered them to halt. He turned his head and saw Jolie. Grabbing her by her shoulder and throwing her to the floor he ordered both the humans to be detained. The Storm Jackals quizzing looked at him, but followed orders. Each holstered their Plasma Pistols and forced the woman to their knees. Jolie begged them to spare them, while Juliette struggled against the aliens. One snarled in anger and kicked her in the chest. She fell backwards onto her back, the wind knocked out of her. Jolie squirmed and cried. The Storm Jackal Officer took his time rewiring the door controls to the room on the left. He ordered Jolie to open it. She warily got up and was pushed on the bottom by a Storm Jackal's Carbine tip. Whooping slightly Jolie sulked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a crate with a Sticky Detonator, some Forerunner Battlesuit supplements (Auto Sentry Armor Ability) and to the left was the window and the bodies of a dead Security Officer and an elite Minor. There was another smaller door near the Elite carcass, and Jolie was shoved forwards to open it.

"I'm just an Archaeologist!" she pleaded. A smack on the ass with the Carbine barrel sent her running to the Elite carcass. Tentatively stepping over it she tried to enter. Juliette was picked up by the arms by the other two Storm Jackals. They dragged her into the smaller room and waited for orders. Getting impatient the Storm Jackal leader shot at the large lock mechanism underneath the end of the orange paint on the door. It fizzed and slowly opened to reveal a medium sized room. There was a table, some chairs, a monitor, a computer, some shelves with strange objects on it, and a large bed. Jolie figured that this room belonged to one of the Research Scientists, as the Archaeologist rooms were larger. The bed had no sheets, just two pillows. After some talking the Storm Jackal leader nodded his helmeted head to the bed and Juliette was thrown onto it with a shriek. Jolie herself was groped and forced next to Juliette by the Ranger.

"No! Stop! What are you, ugh! Doing?!" Jolie stammered. The door to the room was shut by a Jackal and it was only the two of them and the three of the Covenant. This was where things got interesting.

…

The Storm Jackal Ranger Leader (what a mouthful) set his weapon to the side by placing it on the tabletop of the small shelf next to the bed. He seemed to sigh, and he then shook his head quickly. It was dark in the room, the lights were nearly off- and shadows were at the corners of the room. The Leader stopped hunching over and stood up at 6'8''. Puffing out his chest he put each hand to his combat harness's slings and detached a few things by unclipping them. After a minute he lifted the combat harness off of his torso. His helmet was still on though, and it cringed when the harness was lifted off. The other Jackals stepped back in confusion, they were both rapidly talking. After a sharp sentence by the Leader they stopped talking and looked at the humans. Jolie was crying so hard that snot was coming down her face. Juliette was trying not to cry but small tears escaped from her dark-blue eyes. She was younger than Jolie and had Caucasian skin, while Jolie had a more lighter color. Her hair was bright-yellow, coming down to one side of her head by a clip. She was always beautiful, but now she looked miserable.

"No. Nononono! Oh my god!" Jolie harshly whispered. The Jackal unclipped his cod piece and let it fall to the floor. Flexing his fingers and toes he walked up to Jolie and his helmet came down to her face. She looked up in defiance, red-faced. Juliette was bawling now. The Jackal Leader touched the tip of her nose with his helmet and then brought it up to nuzzle her neck. He reached out and tore off her lab-coat, much to Jolie's silent dismay. A gloved hand that felt like soft plastic or smooth leather, came to caress her chest. It was warm, and the claws pricked at her, sending tingles across her bosom. Juliette watched in horror as the Jackal brought out Jolie's breasts. They had dark-pink colored nipples on them, the hands sliding across her breasts. The Jackal used his fingers to stimulate her nipples. They perked up, much to his amusement. He then began to pat her thighs and belly, tugging at her clothing. When Jolie didn't move he got a Plasma Pistol and charged it. Aiming it at Juliette his head tilted to one side, giving his ultimatum. Silently Jolie stood and removed her clothing. After a few moments, her clothing lay at her bare feet, hands covering her crotch region and one arm protecting and covering her nipples. The Jackal reached down to his own pelvis, and with a muscled hand- removed the zipped up flap at his own crotch area. Jolie had noticed a bulge there when she was stripping, but to see the dark-orange and purple member was another thing. It fell out and swayed in the air. Jolie noticed that the testicles were at the bottom of the crotch area, underneath the flap. They seemed to be extremely sensitive and fleshy, as a thicker region of the skinsuit covered the two balls. The penis itself was of average size for human's, except it had fleshy barbs that covered the side and top of the penis. The head was hooked upwards, ending with a slit that seemed to be fused with a bony and triangular mass at the front of the head. The reek of sweaty Jackal dick was getting Jolie hot. The barbed penis was twitching, and the Jackal was forcing her downwards with both arms. Her own strong arms were futile against the large Jackals'. when her face was at naval level, she got a full view of the dick then and there. The erection was hard and moist. The Plasma Pistol had been thrown away after the charge was shot at the wall.

"No. Oh god. It's…I cant do this! It's wrong and disgusti-UURMPH!"

Jolei's open mouth provided the chance for the bony end of the penis to roughly force it's way past her soft lips, and jab the roof of her mouth. The moist skin and hard fill of the dick engorged her mouth, and her eyes went wide. Two hands grasped the same area of her hair and pushed her forwards. Her mouth clasped around the barbed dick and her tongue slid and fondled it. The wet tongue rubbed and licked at the bare bottom of the penis, where the sensitive fleshy area there was sloppily licked. Veins runing along the penis were slobbered on, increasing the joyous stimulation of this blowjob. The Jackal grunted and said something in Kig Yar. He thrust into her mouth and his penis reached the back of her throat. Struggling to breathe she punched and pushed at his skinsuit'ed pelvic area. He took her hands and placed them on his firm ass, before thrusting into her face and mouth-fucking her. His head went up and he groaned for a long time as her mouth bobbed back and forth onto his shaft. Clear snot ran down her cheeks along with the salty tears, and her mouth continued to suck him.

"Urmph urmff umprr urrf!" she breathed out. Her lips were pulling onto his head now every time he pushed in. The head spazzed out and he grasped her hands as they firmly held his buttocks. She balled her hands and tugged at his skinsuit as his ejaculation flooded her mouth. Eyes shut and mouth filling up, Jolie cried out as the warm semen gushed onto her tongue and over her white teeth. Some dribbled down her throat, and the salty and thick liquid left her feeling dirty. The Jackal pulled out and let his limp dick fall out from her mouth. Jolei gasped for air as she fell onto the bed, sweat that ran down to her ass made it wet and moist. She spread her legs and rubbed at her pussy, the slight fuzz touching her fingers. Moaning in lust she began to fuck her pussy by putting two fingers into it. The Jackal had came hard, and it seemed like he had been drowning and he escaped death. Panting heavily the Jackal Leader ordered the other two to do what they wished with Juliette, who had been watching in shock and awe. Jolie screamed as her fluids shot out from her, the orgasm rocking her body. The Jackal laid on top of her and let her sweat cling to his suit. He rubbed her breasts with his pecs and put his gloved fingers to her nipples and neck. His member was half-hard now but he stuck it into her anyways, letting the barbs anchor him in as he slowly fucked her. It could have been called love to the unsuspecting fellow, but it was rape. Hot, sexy, reluctant rape with a human female. Jolie's mouth gurgled as white semen covered her lips and mouth. Her orgasm went, and she was quickly ready for another- and she shrieked in pleasure when the barbed penis was jammed into her aching and wet pussy.

Juliette's nipples had gone hard and she too was horny now, but her experience was much more violent. The two Jackals had torn off her clothing and scratched at her. They rushed to remove their harness's, and Juliette stared at the large bulges that wiggled underneath the suit. After the flaps opened, two barbed penis's that were about the same six and a half inch size of their Leader's flopped out. These penis's oozed transparent pre-cum and reeked of sweat and heat. Juliette was pushed onto the bed, and her legs were split by a strong Jackal arm. The hands stimulated her pussy and she moaned slightly, only to wince when the talon dug into her pussy. The finger began to fuck her and her body convulsed in pleasure. The other Jackal waited for his friend to take her first. The Jackal got on top of her and managed to slide his barbed dick into her. She gasped in pleasure and arched her body backwards, sending her large breasts to jiggle freely as the Jackal on top of her spun her to the side. The other Jackal climbed in behind her, much to her surprise. He stroked his member fast, letting the precum lubricate his barbed penis. Aiming for her anal canal, he shoved the sharp bony part into her and she struggled to cry out as the pain overwhelmed her. The penis forced itself in and was buried, the tight muscles of her anus contracting and squeezing it. The Jackal snarled and thust. The other Jackal did the same.

"Sto-! ARRRRRRGH. OWWWwwwwWWW. Byaahhhh waaaaaaa! Argh! ArghAAAAAAahhhhhyyyyyy. Owah! Ah! ARH! Please, no maaaawwwarrryyhhhh!" Juliette screamed and cried. The toned thighs of the Jackals smacked against her ass, sending vibrations of pain and pleasure into her. She was bawling loudly, crying out in tremendous pain as the barbed penis violated her anal passage.

"No! Leave her allOOOAAAHHHH" Jolei wailed as her g-spot was smacked by the Leader's head. He grunted and pushed into her more, rocking her body as she grabbed hi s neck and hugged him tightly. Juliette cried harder as the barbed penis began to slide faster, into her anus. Her cervix was being hit by the small bony structure attached to the head of her vaginal violator- and her clitoris was dragged and rubbed by the skinsuit. However she screamed in agony as the barbed penis in her ass spurted out a stream of viscous semen which surrounded and covered the thing impaling her tight hole. The barbs anchored it in place and she roughly slid off of the dick. The anal Jackal seemed to be spent, so he lay on his back enjoying the moans and wails of pleasure from the female humans. The other Jackal slapped Juliette's face and gripped her fat breasts. It came into her violently, tearing at her as the less viscous liquid was shot into her, some shooting up into her womb. He pulled out his wet dick with a plopping sound and left a hand at her breasts. She was softly crying, jealous of Jolie's pleasurable fuck. However there was no more time for jealousy as the Didact's beam from the Composer turned the females to ash as they burned away. The Jackals looked in horror and scrambled to get up and out. They reported back to the Liches via pick-up from an Airlock, sheepish about their actions. It was extremely pleasurable for them, and they wanted to do it again. So when the time came to leave Ivanoff Station, they spoke with their Zealot leader to be transferred back to Requiem.

"In time." the large Elite spoke in deep Sangheli. The Zealot activated an energy sword and pointed to the Didact's ship, praising him. The Master Chief then dropped down and KO'ed him, followed by stabbing and shooting the Storm Jackals in their bewildered daze. He plugged Cortana into a console after finishing off an elite Minor with a Storm Rifle- and she got to work. _What's that stench? _John thought to himself.


End file.
